Question: Gabriela did 9 more sit-ups than Luis in the morning. Luis did 27 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Gabriela do?
Solution: Luis did 27 sit-ups, and Gabriela did 9 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $27 + 9$ sit-ups. She did $27 + 9 = 36$ sit-ups.